The present invention relates to a vernier gauge, and more particularly to a vernier gauge having arc members in concentric movement.
Presently, in measuring the taper of a tapered bore, two coaxial truncate cones having different diameters are fitted in the tapered bore to obtain the taper by dividing the diameter difference of the two truncate cones by the axial difference therebetween. Such a method for obtaining the taper suffers from the disadvantage that a different tapered bore will demand two different truncate cones. It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with that disadvantage by diversifying the arc members in the parent application.